Sanguis Gigas
What is a Sanguis Gigas? First of all, what does the title mean in context? The title translates to “Blood Giant.” The title is translated from the language of Latin, which is rumored as “The Language of the Dead.” When did it exactly all start? I should point out that it all started back within the origins of the greek gods. According to Understanding the Origins of The Greek Gods for Dummies, “The most complete version of the Greek creation myths that survives is a poem called the Theogony ("Birth of the Gods") by a poet named Hesiod, who lived in the late eighth or early seventh century B.C. (that is, the low-numbered 700s or high-numbered 600s BC). Not much is known about Hesiod except that his dad lost all of his money when his ship sank, and his brother tried to rob him of his inheritance. These two facts may account for the tone of what you're about to read. Remember that this is just one version of the Greek creation myth — a particularly good and complete one, but by no means the only one. And fans of the Hercules and Xena TV series will certainly recognize many of the names. In the beginning, there was Chaos. Darkness covered the earth. Hesiod's creation story doesn't involve something being created from nothing; there was stuff (Chaos), but it was shapeless, mixed-up, and dark.” The Creation of them “After Chaos, five divinities came into being (it isn't clear how) and began giving shape to things, separating the muddle into specific places and times, and to set the stage for more creation. The divinities were: Gaia (the mother Earth), Tartarus (the underworld), Erebus (the darkness that covers the underworld), Night (darkness that covers Earth), and Eros (Love). Night and Erebus got together and had some children: Hemera (Day), Phôs (Light), and (a cheery set of quintuplets) Doom, Death, Misery, Deceit, and Discord. Discord later gave birth to the following other forces: Murder, Slaughter, Battle, and Crime.” '' But then, the 9 forces; Doom, Death, Misery, Deceit, Discord, Murder, Slaughter, Battle, and Crime had conducted “Η Απόκρυφη των Καταραμένων,” which in Greek translates to “The Occult of the Damned.” For Eons, the occult had conducted plenty of Blood Giants to keep the underworld in check. But one day, there was one defective Giant who began to have a deep hatred for the Gods. Its name was “Orgi Tou Aimatos” which is Greek for “Blood Rage.” What this Giant desired was to surpass the power of the Gods to become one itself. Orgi's brief history For a long while, it slaughtered millions of lives and viciously rip out their guts to keep them as trophies for his past victories. Ares, God of War; challenged the Giant to a grueling battle to the death. Both Orgi and Ares were evenly matched in battle, but with one slash to the head, Ares emerged victorious. But Eons later (present day), Orgi was resurrected by Astaroth, and he wanted Orgi to become his personal executioner. Orgi accepts as his first task is to slaughter summoners as they summon him for their dirty work. And granted, many summoners were murdered after Orgi did the dirty work, so you better be careful what you wish for, there is always a price to pay. Oh yes I forgot to mention; how to make a Blood Giant: First, dump 8 quartz of blood into the nearest volcano. Then, dump 500 kidney stone into the volcano. Next, dump a load of stones (Big Ones!) into the volcano. And finally, see ''the website of Angelfire for Creation of Elementals for more details. And you shall see, why Orgi is not one to trust... Further Notes Why is Orgi not one to trust? As I stated before, he would slaughter summoners. But maybe I wasn't too clear about it. What I meant by it was that at first, when you summon him, you'll feel really high pressure suddenly flowing through you. Second, he will breath down your neck in which makes it a very uncomfortable gesture. Third, he will grab his ax of Hell and stand there for a moment as you are trapped by invisible chains. And finally, he slices you in half and takes your soul to Astaroth to feed on. For what I hope, this might help understand the story a bit more better.